<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Quién quiere vivir por siempre? by Alex_2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854259">¿Quién quiere vivir por siempre?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_2003/pseuds/Alex_2003'>Alex_2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_2003/pseuds/Alex_2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No existe la vida eterna para nosotros, mi amado, pero en todas las vidas que vivamos nos volveremos a encontrar y nos amaremos como hemos hecho en nuestro presente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿Quién quiere vivir por siempre?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dj6iH0m8CvE">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dj6iH0m8CvE</a>
</p><p> </p><p>El mundo pareció detenerse únicamente para el castaño mientras con las manos completamente temblorosas, sostenía un sobre donde dentro yacía una carta junto a una caligrafía que reconoció al instante. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso ignorando al grupo de sus amigos llamándolo preocupados.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>No hay tiempo para nosotros...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>No hay lugar para nosotros...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>¿De qué están hechos nuestros sueños...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>... que se nos escapan?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo inútilmente porque no quería parecer débil frente a ellos, finalmente descendieron por sus mejillas, y supo que ya no podía detenerlas por más que quisiera. Empujando a un par de personas, comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás y adentrarse por un bosque deteniéndose frente a un lago sumamente hermoso donde podías reflejarte sobre este, era el lugar especial de ambos. Murmurando el nombre de aquél hombre, optó por sentarse al borde del agua cristalina abriendo el sobre sin querer hacerlo realmente comenzando a leer su interior.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>¿Quién quiere vivir por siempre?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>¿Quién quiere vivir por siempre?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Dios, jamás podría olvidar aquella fina y prolija caligrafía. Rozándola con sus dedos dejando de soltar sollozos, leyó con detenimiento, pero con cada palabra que iba leyendo, iba desmoronándose poco a poco una vez más. Dirigió una de sus manos hacia su boca queriendo ocultar el llanto que salió una vez más de su persona.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>No hay chances para nosotros...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Está todo decidido para nosotros...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Este mundo solo tiene un momento dulce...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>... decidido para nosotros.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>El recuerdo de cuando se habían conocido pasó por su mente inevitablemente. Fue una situación extraña, porque comenzaron siendo enemigos naturales, tanto por sus ideas como también posiciones y las luchas que batallaron el uno contra el otro. Había sido arrojado por una ventana, aunque eso se lo había ganado por provocar a alguien que, lamentablemente, era superior a él. Tuvo suerte de que el traje haya llegado, porque sino, no estaría hoy mismo presente; entonces, cuando descubrió por cuenta propia que aquél Dios había sido controlado, rápidamente lo habló con el equipo y pudieron aceptar aquella afirmación. Aquél pelinegro confirmó sus sospechas para terminar llorando en silencio, sabiendo que eso era un signo de debilidad y no dirigió la mirada a ninguno de ellos. En medio de los murmullos, el castaño cayó arrodillado enfrente de él colocando una mano sobre su hombro transmitiéndole confianza.</p><p>-Está bien llorar. Me dijeron que al hacerlo no estoy siendo un hombre, pero supe que no es así, es liberador y, si quieres llorar, hazlo, nadie va a juzgarte aquí porque les daré una lección que no será agradable.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>¿Quién quiere vivir por siempre?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>¿Quién quiere vivir por siempre?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>¿Quién se atreve a vivir por siempre?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Luego de todo ese embrollo, ambos comenzaron a desarrollar sentimientos más allá de la amistad mientras iban estrechando una relación de confianza y honestidad mutua. Revelaron sus pasados, sus miedos, las batallas que debieron librar en completa soledad, no tener apoyo de nadie y sentir que caían a un hoyo negro sin salida. Tuvieron muchas cosas en común, lo cual, era sorprendente, porque habían tomado caminos distintos; aunque gracias a eso, nunca hubieran podido conocerse y tener esperanzas de que podían amar sin destruir al otro o que alguien los terminara destruyendo. Sus caminos se unieron, no pueden sentirse más dichosos de eso.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Cuando el amor debe morir...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Terminaron confesando su amor en medio de otra pelea contra un villano con aires de grandeza y, cuando uno estuvo en peligro, en medio de los escombros, algunos civiles muertos y totalmente heridos, se confesaron uniendo aquella revelación con un beso.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Pero toca mis lágrimas con tus labios...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Toca mi mundo con la punta de tus dedos...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Y podremos tenernos para siempre...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Al paso de los años, el de ojos verdes estando arrodillado, abrió una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra donde dentro, yacían dos anillos emblemáticos que tenían una característica de los dos e hizo la tan esperada pregunta:</p><p>-Anthony Edward Stark, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Y podremos amarnos por siempre...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>-¡Sí! Por supuesto que sí- exclamó para lanzarse directamente a sus brazos aún sin poder creerlo o caer en la realidad de que esto estaba sucediendo realmente.</p><p>Todos sus amigos aplaudieron y gritaban cosas como ''Por fin'', ''Ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso'' y ''Estoy completamente feliz por ti, hermano, hombre de hierro. Madre estaría feliz''.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>La eternidad es nuestro presente...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>La boda fue pequeña, pero significativa y hermosa porque todas las personas que amaban estaban presentes en aquél momento tan importante de sus vidas.</p><p>Aunque meses después, toda la alegría pasó a ser miedo y preocupación. Una amenaza estaba llegando al Universo para masacrar a la mitad de la población; esto sería hecho por un Titán de nombre Thanos.</p><p>Su ahora esposo le comentó que iría al espacio junto a Thor, los Tres Guerreros y Valkyirie. Por supuesto, el de ojos avellana no quería que se fuera, no quería que lo dejara únicamente para ganar terreno y conocimiento.</p><p>-Prométeme que volverás a mí- rogó el más bajo tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos mientras las acariciaba con delicadeza.</p><p>-Prometo que haré todo lo posible para volver, mi amado- contestó uniendo sus labios. Aunque ninguno imaginó que aquél acto de amor, sería el último.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>¿Quién quiere vivir por siempre?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>¿Quién quiere vivir por siempre?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Cuando Thor volvió solo a la Tierra sin con los que lo habían acompañado, se acercó a Anthony y lo estrechó entre sus brazos disculpándose por no poder salvarlo. El mundo que Stark había construido, simplemente se había derrumbado como si de cristal se tratase.</p><p>Sí, aquél ser ya estaba muerto y la humanidad como el Universo estaba a salvo, pero, ¿a qué costo?</p><p>Volviendo al presente, estrujó la carta contra su pecho y, sin importarle nada, soltó un grito desgarrador mientras llamaba a su esposo entre sollozos. Lloró desconsoladamente sintiéndose abrumado como también perdido, ya nada tenía sentido. Se había ido y no podía hacer nada. Solamente sentirse inútil porque pudo haber aportado algo; alguna defensa, algún arma, cualquier cosa que podría haberlo ayudado a sobrevivir.</p><p>La culpa seguirá allí sin importar qué, pero gracias a aquél papel que sostenía contra sí mismo, siempre sentiría la conexión con Loki. No importaba que él ya no estuviera presente en su vida porque, a pesar de que doliera como la mierda, en cualquier vida que se encontraran, en cualquier universo, siempre lograrían encontrarse y amarse.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>La eternidad es nuestro presente.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>¿Quién espera por siempre de todas formas?</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La canción que está basada en la historia, se encuentra en el link que dejé arriba. Pueden iniciar el video cuando leen esto así se puede entender mejor. Gracias por leerme si has llegado hasta aquí :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>